Papyrus X Reader Family
by Zezzy202
Summary: You've developed a little crush on your skeletal friend. And, if you play your cards right, you know he could like you back. Too bad both families are...less than approving of this.


You hummed a quiet tune as Mettaton ran the brush through your hair again, chattering on about something-or-other that you didn't quite care to listen to.

But it was understandable, as you were still in partial shock due to the fact that you were finally going to meet your skele-bae's family. Even though it only consisted of his elder brother and him, you were still sure it was a big step forward in your relationship.

"(Y/N)!" Mettaton yelled in exasperation, placing both his hands on his hips and leaning forward to glare down at you. "Have you been listening to a word I've been saying?"

Your head snapped towards him in surprise, which soon turned to embarrassment. "Uhm…"

Mettaton sighed dramatically, placing three fingers on his forehead and pushing his head back ever-so-slightly, one hand still on his hip. "What am I going to do with you, darling? Do you even know how _rude_ it is to ignore a star when they're trying to talk to you?"

You chuckled nervously, scratching your cheek with one finger, something you had picked up in one of your multiple anime binge nights with Alphys.

"S-sorry Mettaton, I was just a bit distracted." You said, glancing downwards in embarrassment.

Mettaton's expression went from exasperated to mischievous in an instant as he leaned closer to you. "Thinking about your date~?" he purred.

"I-it's not a date!" you yelled, almost reflexively, "It's just…" you trailed off, looking away with a blush.

"So it _is_ a date! Who's the lucky guy? Come on! I won't tell!"

"I just said it wasn't like that!" you snapped.

"You're getting defensiiiiive~ Just tell me who he is already, darling!"

"W-why are you so sure it's a guy I'm going to meat anyways?"

"Oh?" he sounded a bit shocked as he spoke, straightening his stance and putting his finger and his thumb on his chin in thought. "A girl then?" he asked quietly, his tone still one of disbelief. "I didn't peg you as the type, Darling." He sighed, putting his hand fully on his cheek and tilting his head to the side. "Well you never can tell with these things. It's just a shame that I'll never get to see what your children would look like."

Your face was so red by this point, it looked like you could explode at any moment. "I'm not into girls that way Mettaton! I'm just going to meet his family!"

As soon as you realized what you had just said, you slapped your hands over your mouth. You really didn't want Mettaton knowing about whose family you were meeting. It's not that you didn't like sharing secrets with your over-the-top friend, but he had a tendency to try and get involved in your love-life.

"Family!?" Mettaton asked loudly, stretching his arm out to grab makeup removal wipe from a counter cluttered with beauty supplies. "Why didn't you tell me to begin with? This make-up is much _much_ too much for something as delicate as that!"

He rubbed your face with the wipe aggressively, wiping away all of the makeup in seconds flat. "These are just things I need to know, darling! You shouldn't keep such secrets!"

"S-sorry…" you said quietly, still quite dazed from the sudden attack on your face.

"You should be." Mettaton said with a huff, re-applying your makeup to give you a more parent-friendly look.

There was a moment of silence as Mettaton did his thing, but you weren't surprised when as soon as he was done…

"So whose family is it?" he asked, mischievous tone having found its way back to his voice.

You sighed. He wasn't going to stop anytime soon, so why not spill? "It's…Papyrus."

"PAPYRUS!?"

You winced slightly at the volume of Mettaton's voice before nodding slowly.

"Darling, this doesn't bode well for you! Sans will most surely try to tear you away from his brother!" Mettaton put the back of his wrist to his forehead and turned his head to the other side, letting out a dramatic sigh. "How tragic!"

"B-but…me and Papyrus are just friends! I don't know why he would-"

"Oh _puh_ - _lease_ , I don't buy that for a second, and neither will Sans. I can tell by the look on your face that you've got such a strong little thing for Papyrus." He smirked slightly at the mention of your assumed crush.

You looked down at your hands, fiddling your fingers nervously. "So I shouldn't go? But Papy looked so happy when I said I'd meet his brother."

Mettaton scoffed. "Where'd you get that idea?" he asked, reaching into a drawer and rummaging around for a moment. "You just can't go without…" he trailed off before letting out a happy "Aha!", now holding a small camera, "the proper recording equipment!"

Your face showed less emotion than Frisk's as you stared at the camera. "Does that mean what I think it means?"

"If you think it means I'm going to video-tape the entire meeting and possibly post segments of it my show, then yes!"

"You can't put segments of that kind of thing on your show!" you yelled, waving your hands in front of the camera and ducking your head as if you were trying to hide yourself from the lens.

"Why not, Darling? It's perfect for the romance segment of tomorrow night! Two lovers, kept apart by an over-protective brother!" Mettaton began to sparkle as he sank deeper into the thought of the _'touching_ ' love story. "Who, even though they're so close, cannot touch! Lest be punished by the elder sibling's loving rage!"

You pushed your face into your hands, face burning in embarrassment. "B-but I told you it wasn't like that." you whined.

"Sure it's not, darling." he said with a chuckle. "Now, take a camera or two and grab your nicest pair of shoes! Because Papyrus should be here to pick you up soon~"

"I-I'm not taking a camera, Mettaton! This is a privet thing! Just between me and his family." You crossed your arms with a huff, attempting to get your point across through that one action.

It seemed to work, as Mettaton slumped slightly, letting his shoulders sink and another dramatic sigh escape his metal lips. "Must you really deprive me of my romance segment?"

You nodded firmly.

"Fine." Mettaton whined, shoving his camera back into the drawer, pouting like a child denied a piece of candy.

"Good…now could you please finish my hair? I don't want to keep papyrus waiting when he gets he-" The loud ring of the door bell cut you off mid-sentence. "Wait, was that…" You cut yourself off by running towards the window, peering down only to see the tall skeleton you had been preparing to meet.

You were thrown into a quiet panic, dashing back to the mirror to look for any imperfections in your make-up and hair. "M-Mettaton, he's here! What do I do? Does my hair look good enough? He wasn't supposed to be here so soon!"

Mettaton chuckled at your panic, walking behind you to put his hands on your shoulders and gently pull you away from the mirror. "You go out and talk to him of course~" he cooed as he moved his hands down to your back and began to gently push you forward.

"But-"

"No buts darling! Just go!" And with that, he pushed you out of the room, closing the door behind you.

You stumbled slightly from the force of the push, barely able to catch yourself before your face became good friends with the ground. You let out a breath to calm yourself. "It's just a friendly meeting, (Y/N), a friendly meeting between friends." you muttered quietly, attempting to reassure yourself that it was all going to go smoothly, as visits with close friends should.

Your head snapped towards the door as the door-bell rang again. The realization that Papyrus was still standing outside, waiting for you to come out, was enough to send you rushing down Mettaton's staircase, quietly questioning why in the world anyone would design a house with so many stairs.

As soon as you were at the bottom, you almost ran to the door, pulling it open as fast as you could. "I-I'm sorry for making you wait!"

You stood there for a moment, slightly bent, panting like a dog, before slowly looking up at Papyrus, a slight blush of embarrassment dusting pick over your cheeks. "Uh…I-" You cleared your throat nervously.

"WOWWIE (Y/N)! YOU LOOK ABSULOTUELY STUNNING! THOUGH, I OF COURSE EXPECTED NOTHING LESS FROM THE GREAT PAPYRUS' FEMALE COMPANION!"

You looked down, blushing at his words. "Thank you Papy…that's so nice of you to say."

Papyrus grinned at you, grabbing your wrist gently. "WELL THEN, NOW THAT I HAVE MY BEAUTIFUL FEMALE COMPANION AT MY SIDE, WE SHALL SET OUT!" Papyrus grabbed your hand, beginning to tug on your arm. "BUT WE MUST HURRY! I MADE SPECIAL SPAGEHTTI JUST FOR THE OCCASION, AND I DON'T WANT IT TO GET COLD!"

A smile creeped across your face as he attempted to drag you out the door. "Papy…I don't have my coat."

Papyrus paused, turning around and looking down at you to confirm that you were, indeed, missing your coat. "UH…YES. I, BEING THE GREAT AND KNOWLEDGEABLE PAPYRUS, OF COURSE, KNEW THAT FRROM THE VERY BEGINNING." He let go of your hand, turning slightly and coughing into a boney fist. "I WAS JUST TESTING TO MAKE SURE YOU KNEW YOU DIDN'T HAVE IT. SO THAT YOU'D NEVER FORGET IT ANYWHERE. AND YOU HAVE PASSED. GOOD JOB! NOW GO RETRIVE YOUR COAT SO THAT WE MAY LEAVE."

You chuckled at him as you stepped back into the house, slipping on your thin coat and your purse before walking back out, closing the door behind you.

"ARE YOU SURE YOU HAVE EVERYTHING THIS TIME, (Y/N)?"

You nodded with a smile, reaching out to intertwine your fingers with his, a gesture that he was more than happy to comply with.

"WONDERFUL! THEN WE SHALL BE OFF TO MY HOME!"

You laughed loudly at his exuberance and fallowed him, letting him ramble on about every subject he could think of as you two walked.

"YOU'RE GOING TO LOVE MY BROTHER, (Y/N)! Although…" he paused, looking off to the side, an almost worried look in his eyes. "He can be a bit…"

You felt your heart begin to race as he cut himself off. His silence did more than scare you. It terrified you. Your Papy was almost never silent. And it made you wonder…what was his "a bit" of, that would make him be as quiet as he was right now.

"WELL, YOU'LL SEE WHAT I MEAN WHEN YOU MEET HIM." He opened the door to his house, waiting for you to walk in first, as the gentleman he prided himself on being.

But even Papyrus' gentlemanly behavior couldn't ease the squirming in your stomach. If Papyrus was worried about it…

"Yo."

You jumped in surprise, your eyes bulging as your head snapping towards the unknown voice that came from your left.

There stood a short skeleton, wearing an opened, rather puffy, blue jacket with a white shirt underneath, basketball shorts, and a pair of fuzzy house slippers.

You stared at him, unnerved by his rather emotionless smile. "U-…uh…"

"(Y/N)!" You jolted slightly as Papyrus slung his arm around your shoulders. "MEET MY BROTHER, SANS!" He gestured to the oddly still skeleton.

You smiled nervously at him, giving a quiet wave. "SANS, THIS IS (Y/N)! SHE IS MY FEMALE COMPANION! SHE'S THE ONE I HAVE BEEN TELLING YOU ABOUT!"

"Oh, so you're _her_ huh?"

Your excitement at knowing that Papyrus talked about you that much was overshadowed by the way the smaller skeleton stared at you. "Y-yes, that would…be me."

His smile grew slightly, but stayed just as emotionless. "Well then, it's nice to meat cha', kid." He held out his hand. "Put 'er there."

You reached out to grab his hand nervously. A second later, your caution proved to be warranted, as his hand let out a jolt of electricity. You tried to tug away immediately, but the skeleton's grip was oddly tight, leaving you to whimper in pain as electricity coursed through your hand and wrist.

After a moment, the skeleton pulled away, laughing, leaving you to recoil your stinging, twitching, arm.

"The old joy buzzer trick! Gets 'em every time!" His smile was more sincere this time, like he had been holding back his joy as too not seem suspicious.

At least now you know that he was a good actor.

You switched your gaze from your stinging hand, to Papyrus' laughing brother. "But…joy buzzers aren't supposed to actually shock you…at least…not like that at least."

"What's the matter, kid? You look a bit _shocked_."

"OH MY GOD SANS!" Papyrus yelled, eyes actually pointing in complete opposite directions as he pushed both hands against where his ears would be, if he were not a skeleton. "YOU CAN'T JUST GO ARROUND SHOCKING MY FRIENDS LIKE THAT, BROTHER!" He sighed heavily. "DO YOU SEE WHAT I WAS SAYING, (Y/N)!? THIS IS WHY I WAS WORRIED!" He continued to glare harshly at his brother as he crossed his arms over his chest. Or…ribcage?

Sans, still wiping tears from his long bout of laughter, nodded, breathing deeply. "Heh. I guess you're right Paps. Hey, ya' know, why don't you go set up for dinner? I'll stay here and make it up to your friend, alright?"

Papyrus huffed, turning towards where you assumed the kitchen was. "FINE. BUT DON'T KEEP HER HERE TOO LONG, WE ALL HAVE SPAGEHTTI TO EAT!"

"Will do, Paps." he said, giving his brother a little two fingered salute.

You smiled softly as Papyrus walked into the kitchen. You could tell that the bad puns and pranks were going to be a common theme when around Sans, but you're glad it was just that. Especially considering the look on Papyrus' face. It had almost made you think there was actually something to worry abou-

"Listen here you little punk,"

"Wait, what?"

"I've heard a lot about you, kid." he said, talking a slow step forward.

"H-huh? Wha..?" You blinked in surprise and tried to take a step back. But…you couldn't. Your legs were completely frozen…and your arms. You couldn't move.

"My bro really likes you. He trusts you…" he said with another step foreward.

You struggled to move, switching between staring in horror at the skeleton advancing on you, and the eerie blue glow that surrounded you.

"But I don't. And if you dare even think about doing anything that'd hurt my brother…well, let's just say…"

He lifted a hand, causing the overwhelming desire to flinch, and hovered it inches away from your cheek, staring at you with one completely black eye, and one glowing a dangerous blue. " ** _You're gonna have a bad time._** "

You struggled against the blue light that held you as tears bubbled in the corners of your eyes. You couldn't even fight against the grip that was slowly crushing you. You were trapped, completely stuck at the mercy of this…this psychopath!

"So if you ever betray his trust…ever make him shed a tear…your best bet would be to get out of the fuckin' country. Because if not, I will find you, and you won't like what happens then."

The blue glow suddenly faded, dropping you to the floor, leaving you gasping for breath.

"Oh, and you better not tell him about our little chat. **_Or else_**."

You sat there, hunched over and on your knees, looking up at the small, but dangerous, skeleton that stood in front of you.

"Paps is probably waiting for us." He said, turning to the kitchen. "Come on."

You stared at him in confusion and fear before slowly climbing to your feet. Stumbling after him as he walked to the kitchen.

It looked like you did have something to worry about after all.

* * *

A/N: I started another story because I hate all but one of every one I haven't finished : D

So...I hope you like this one XD


End file.
